


I Should've said it Sooner

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: The story of how Peter finally admits that Tony is the best dad and he loves him very much... too bad it's too late
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Should've said it Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly and the idea came from that mxmtoons song called Unspoken Words. Please leave any feedback in the comments they are extremely appreciated

It wasn’t always easy for Peter growing up with your parents gone followed by your uncle it took a toll on the kid. When Tony Stark came into his life things changed, he finally had someone who understood him though they had their up’s and down’s like him taking Peter’s suite away or Peter not always following the given instructions.

Their relationship started out a little rocky. He had always admired Tony, but it was weird for Peter a young boy brought up in queens to suddenly work with the multi-billionaire Tony Stark. Time went on and Peter realized how thankful he should be to have Mister Stark in his life. He’d always want to tell him the three simple words “I love you” but he’d get too nervous since Tony might only see him as an intern and less like a son.

The first encounter Peter had with embarrassing himself in front of Tony was on an average lab day except Peter wasn’t feeling all too great. He had a migraine all afternoon and Tony noticed the moment he entered the lab that he looked more tired and sick then usual.

“Hey kid you okay you look a little pale” he said typing away at his laptop.

“mmmhmm” Peter replied avoiding eye contact “I’m fine why wouldn’t I be?” that was a lie he just didn’t want to get sent back home as he would be really lonely since May was at work but he also didn’t want to have to sit in the lab for another few hours doing work.

“I know you’re lying Pete, tell me what’s wrong?” he asked more strictly closing his laptop and giving all his attention to Peter.

“I just have a mild headache I’ll be fine don’t worry about me”

“okay” and with that said the two continued working until Tony noticed it wasn’t just a mild headache the kid was slumped to the side and his face was stiff in pain. He quickly jumped out of his seat and went by Peter “kid talk to me where do you feel pain”

Peter didn’t reply instead he just closed his eyes. His head felt like it was going to burst and the bright lights in the lab weren’t helping. “okay Peter I’m going to need you to stand up for me so we can get you into a guest room to lie down.

He nodded stumbling up on his feet, eyes now open. “I’m sorry” he mumbled as Tony helped him walk over to the dark guest room.

 _Was this kid seriously apologizing?_ Tony tucked Peter in “you need to tell me when things like this happen, I don’t want you getting sick okay?”

He nodded burrowing his face deeper into the pillows. Just as Tony was leaving Peter stuttered very quietly a “thanks dad”

“no problem kiddo, I’ll be in the living room just call if you need me” Tony was repeating that moment over and over in his head _“thanks dad”_ he couldn’t stop smiling it was so unlike him.

When Peter woke, he remembered it all and he was self- conscious about what Mister Stark must’ve thought so instead he didn’t mention at all and Tony took that as a hint not too as well. It was like the moment never happened which did make Tony a bit upset.

Since that incident their relationship at grown a fair amount and although Peter never referred to Tony as Dad, they still had a better bond then an intern and mentor would.

Peter was fading into dust right in front of Tony’s eyes _“Mister Stark I don’t want to go”_ he cried just as the last of him disappeared all Tony could think about was how badly he had messed up. Peter was gone forever, and he never got to say those three words _I love you._

It haunted him for five years the pain unimaginable he couldn’t take it anymore he wanted to comfort his _son, he wanted to help him through his up’s and down’s and always be there for him._

He can’t believe it Peter is there right in front of him and he’s rambling about what happened, but Tony can’t help but give him a much-needed hug. “Peter I lo- “He didn’t get to finish. They needed all the help to get that gauntlet off, so he wasn’t able to share that sweet moment he had been anticipating for so long. _Why can’t Thanos just chill for a moment._ Peter pouted looking around to see who needs help

“dad?” Peter asks seeing Tony’s body on the ground. His arm looks burnt and broken this was traumatising he couldn’t take it “I love you dad” he stuttered violently wiping away the tears in his eyes. “I should’ve said it sooner, who knows what the future awaits but I love you and” He couldn’t take it he just started bailing his eyes out until Pepper came to the rescue.

“it’s okay he can rest now” she put on a fake smile trying to fight away her own tears.

Tony was gone forever but at least he got to say those three words _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Fangirl with me on insta? https://www.instagram.com/fairy.holland/


End file.
